


Lace & Praise

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena shows Percy her surprise and smut ensues.





	Lace & Praise

Athena slipped into their bedroom, hiding the white lingerie in the back of her drawer. In the ensuite she slipped into the sheer black babydoll with lacy bra cups and plain black thong. She looked herself over in the mirror, smiling to herself.   
“If you don’t come out here doll and let me see you, I’m gonna storm in there and get you.” Percy yelled playfully from the bedroom.  
She emerged from the bathroom leaning against the doorframe, “well, what do you think?” She asked biting her lip seductively.  
All words failed him in that moment as he growled with hunger in his eyes.   
Her smile grew wider as she walked to him sashaying her hips from side to side.  
“Fuck doll!” He growled, arousal evident in his voice.   
He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him, his hard cock pressing against her stomach.   
Athena reached her hand down palming at his strained cock. “Somebody is excited” she teased.  
“I’ll show you excited doll.” he groaned as he picked her up tossing her back on the bed.  
“I want to take my time with you doll but I don’t know how long I can hold out. You just look so fucking sexy in that it makes me want to rip it off.” He growled crawling onto the bed.  
He pinned her arms above her head as his lips hungrily roamed over her body.  
“Percy.” She gasped as he mouthed a nipple through the thin lace.  
He rolled his tongue around the pert nipple, his teeth lightly grazing the hardened bud. He switched breasts, giving it the same treatment, pulling soft moans from her parted lips. Feeling the pain mixed with the pleasure made Athena throw her head back.   
“Don’t think that this has distracted me from earlier doll.” He growled.  
“From what?” She asked feigning innocence raising her head.  
“You know doll.” He replied, his eyes filled with the same hungry desire as earlier.   
“Maybe I need you to enlighten me.” She challenged him.  
“Gladly. I’m going to make you pay for teasing me earlier doll. I wasn’t even able to get any work done because all I could think about was bending you over and making you scream my name.” He growled.  
Athena moaned at his words.  
“You like it when make you scream my name doll?” He questioned, as he thrust against her pressing his hardened cock into her thigh.  
Athena was a loss for words, all she could do was moan out.   
“You have to answer me doll.”Percy commanded at he bit down on her nipple twirling his tongue around the hardened peak.   
“Yes” she cried out.  
“That’s my good girl.” He purred.  
“Please Percy I need you.” She begged, her body thrumming with need.  
“Patience doll.” He growled.  
Maybe I should just punish you and take you over my knee and spank you.” He groaned, wanting to do just that.   
Athena moaned at the image of him spanking her.  
“You like that doll? You want me to spank you?” He asked, his desire to spank her growing.  
“Yes.” She gasped, so turned on by the very thought she could get the single word out.   
He looked at her expectantly, “please.” She gasped.   
“Alright then doll.” He said climbing off of her. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap signaling for her to lay across his lap.  
She laid face down on his lap, his hard clothed cock pressing into her stomach.  
He gently rubbed her firm ass, “you ready doll?” He asked.  
“Yes daddy.” She said, she bit her lip, and slapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn’t believe let it slip, she was terrified of his reaction.  
“What did you say doll?” Percy asked, curious if he really heard it, his cock twitching at the name.  
“N-nothing” she stammered obviously embarrassed.   
“Say it again doll” Percy ordered.   
“Yes daddy.” She responded hesitantly.  
“That’s it doll,” he growled, “call me your daddy.”   
“Yes daddy.” She said confidently.  
“Fuck doll, you don’t know how sexy those words are coming out of your mouth.” He growled almost wanting to forget the spanking and just fuck her.  
“Say it again doll, tell me I’m your daddy,” he ordered as his large hand connected with her ass.  
“Daddy.” She moaned looking over her shoulder at him biting her lip seductively.  
He rubbed the reddening flesh, soothing the slight sting. He raised his hand and brought it back down with a SMACK. Athena moaned at the sting, biting her lip, feeling extremely turned on.   
Percy let out out a low chuckle as he soothed the reddening skin, “you like be spanked don’t you? My doll is a dirty girl isn’t she?” He asked with a slight smirk.  
“Yes daddy.” She responded, releasing her lip from between her teeth.   
His hand slid from her ass too between her legs, “open up for me doll.” He commanded, pushing her legs apart.   
“Yes daddy.” She replied spreading them further.  
He slid her thong away from her wet heat, dipping two fingers into her aching core.   
“You’re pussy is dripping doll.” He growled slowly fucking her with his fingers.  
She moaned as he curved his fingers perfectly to hit her g-spot with every thrust.  
“You gonna cum on daddy’s fingers doll?” He asked thrusting his fingers into her wet pussy harder.  
“Yes daddy.” She moaned, her orgasm nearing.  
“That’s a good girl doll, cum on daddy’s fingers.” He growled as he felt her walls start to flutter.  
“Daddy!” She screamed, her walls clenching around his fingers gliding in and out of her warm heat. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body, starting from her core spreading outwards.   
“I want you to ride daddy’s cock now doll.” He said as she came down, he pulled his fingers from her wet core and licked them clean, moaning at her tangy sweet taste on his tongue.  
“Whatever you want daddy.” She replied slipping off his lap.   
He quickly shed his clothes before laying down on the bed.   
Athena went to slip off the babydoll lingerie before she climbed on top of him.   
“Leave it on doll.” He commanded, stroking his length.  
“Yes daddy.” She replied, biting her lip as she straddled him.  
She pulled her thong to the side as she lined up his hard cock with her tight hole, he grabbed her hips as he helped her sink down on his thick length.   
“Fuck doll, you feel so good on daddy’s cock.” Percy moaned once he was fully sheathed in her tight heat.  
Athena bounced on his thick length, her perky breasts jiggling with the movement.   
“That it doll, ride daddy’s cock.” Percy groaned, hungrily licked his lips as he watched his hardened length disappear deep inside her, her walls pulling him in. Percy pulled down the cups of the babydoll exposing her breasts as he grabbed ahold of them as he thrust up in her. Athena moaned as he grabbed her breasts, kneading them as she bounced on his thick cock.   
He slipped his hands to her back and pulled her down, arms holding her tightly to him with her bare breasts flush with his chest. He took over, thrusting rapidly up into her hitting new levels of pleasure.  
Athena captured his mouth with hers as he fucked his fat cock up into her, her tongue slipping past his parted lips. The lingering taste of her juices on his lips, she moaned into his mouth as he slammed into her g-spot repeatedly. He kept fucking up into her, she gripped at the sheets, their mouths swallowing each other’s moans. She rocked her hips into his a she edged closer to release. They broke their kiss panting, their bodies slick with sweat.   
A few more hard thrusts up into her warm heat and she was failing over the edge, waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. She screamed his name, her vision blurring. Her walls convulsing around his thick length bringing him to his own end, moaning her name. His cock pumped thick streams of cum deep within her, painting her walls white.   
He held her to his chest as they came down from their highs. He brushed her sweaty hair back from her face, whispering affirmations of love into her ear. They laid in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever, until their breathing settled. She rolled off his chest snuggling into his side, resting her head on his chest. The steadying rhythm of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep, thoughts of there perfectly imperfect life on her mind. 


End file.
